Dust in the wind
by Lil' Djinn
Summary: Il est venu ici, seul, pour répandre les cendres de son frère et les regarder s’envoler au dessus du Grand Canyon. Oneshot. Warning : Deathfic ! R&R.


**Titre : Dust in the wind.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Promis, rien ne m'appartient ... mais si c'était le cas, vous croyez vraiment que je vous le dirais ?

**Résumé : **Il est venu ici seul pour répandre les cendres de son frère et les regarder s'envoler au dessus du Grand Canyon. Oneshot. Warning : Deathfic ! R&R.

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **C'est cette magnifique chanson qu'est _Dust in the wind_ de Kansas qui m'a inspiré cette histoire, même si tout ce qui se passe en ce moment dans la saison 4 y a largement contribué. Je n'ai pas vu les deux derniers épisodes diffusés (4x13 et 4x14) mais j'en ai eu des écho et au train où vont les choses, il y peu de chance pour que les deux frères connaissent un fin heureuse ... en tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez cette petite fic. C'est le première fois que j'écris une Deathfic (en règle générale je n'aime pas ça !) mais comme je n'ai pas réussi à deviner lequel des deux frère avait le plus de risque de mourir à la fin de la saison 4, je vous laisse le choix. A vous de me dire ce qui vous semble le plus probable.

Bonne lecture.

Tout ce que nous sommes n'est que poussière. C'est bien ce que disent les hommes, qu'ils soient prêtres ou poètes. L'homme n'est rien. Et son passage sur terre ne laisse guère plus de trace qu'un tourbillon de poussières léger et volatile qui disparaît à l'horizon. Nous ne sommes rien. Une minute vivant, l'autre minute mort et réduit en cendres. Des cendres qui se dispersent dans le vent comme les souvenirs d'une vie passée.

Rien ne dure, et surtout pas la vie d'un homme. Mais que reste-t-il lorsque tout se termine et que l'homme retourne à la poussière ? Des souvenirs qui s'effacent comme de vieilles photos jaunies ? Un son, une voix, un rire ? Un regard ? Une présence ? Tout disparaît, mais pas la douleur. Elle existe au-delà des années, au delà de la poussière et des souvenirs, même au delà des hommes eux-mêmes. Immobile, immense, elle est comme une montagne infranchissable. Les souvenirs s'effacent au fil du temps, les photos s'effritent mais la douleur perdure. Elle est intemporelle et continuera même après sa mort. Parce que la douleur est éternelle, contrairement aux hommes. Contrairement à son frère.

Il baisse les yeux sur l'urne funéraire qu'il tient en main, noire et froide alors que la terre sous ses pieds est si chaude. Le vent se lève et la poussière ocre l'enveloppe un instant, faisant disparaître les contours des canyons et des vallées qui se déroule devant lui. Ils ont parlé, il y a longtemps, de cet endroit. De venir ici une fois que tout serait terminé. De s'asseoir sur la capot de l'Impala et de se laisser aller à profiter de la chaleur du soleil. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne sent plus rien. Ni les rayons de soleil, ni la chaleur du métal du capot, ni l'odeur sèche de la terre. Tout ce qu'il sent, c'est cette urne froide et morte qu'il tient entre ses mains. L'urne qui contient les cendres de son frère.

Ce moment aurait dû être un moment de joie et de célébration. La guerre est terminée, Lucifer a été renvoyé en Enfer, les sceaux ont été refermés et l'humanité sauvée. Mais il est tout seul pour fêter leur victoire. Une fois encore, sa famille a payé le prix fort pour empêcher la fin du monde.

Son regard erre un instant sur le paysage qu'il surplombe, sur cette terre rouge et stérile aussi sèche et morte que lui. Il est passé par tous les stades du chagrin, douleur, cris, pleurs, refus, colère, mais maintenant il ne ressent plus rien. Ni haine ni douleur. Plus rien ne peut l'atteindre. Ni les paroles de réconfort de Bobby, ni la promesse de Castiel que son frère est enfin en paix là où il est. Il n'en tire aucun réconfort, ni aucune peine. Ni joie ni chagrin. Il ne ressent plus rien. Son coeur et son âme sont morts lorsque son frère s'est effondré au sol devant lui, foudroyé par un démon.

D'un geste lent et presque respectueux, il ouvre l'urne et pose le couvercle à terre. Le vent se lève à cet instant et tourne autour de lui comme pour lui murmurer _fais-le_. Il ne peut garder son frère auprès de lui. Il doit le libérer, le laisser aller et espérer de tout son cœur qu'il est heureux là où il est. Avec beaucoup de douceur, il renverse lentement l'urne au dessus du précipice et regarde un long moment, fasciné, les volutes de cendres danser dans l'air. Durant un instant, il lui semble entendre un rire léger qui s'élève dans l'air cristallin, et son regard se brouille sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il pensait ne plus pouvoir pleurer, mais il sent ses larmes glisser sur ses joues et réchauffer son visage. Les cendres de son frère s'élève dans l'air et ondulent dans les rayons du soleil presque joyeusement. Comme si elles dansaient, enfin libres. Il est libre, délivré de son fardeau et de sa souffrance. Cette idée le réconforte un peu, mais elle ne fait pas disparaître la douleur. Rien ne pourra jamais la faire disparaître. Elle fait maintenant partie intégrante de lui, et il lui faudra apprendre à vivre avec. C'est le fardeau de tout ceux qui survivent. Il lui faudra apprendre à vivre seul, avec pour seuls compagnons ses souvenirs. Un rire. Une voix. Un regard. Une présence.

Son frère est mort mais lui est vivant.

Seul.

Au milieu des cendres qui dansent dans le vent.

Fin.


End file.
